SophieCal
by iheartbooks2509
Summary: What if, rather than saving Archer, Sophie had gone to ask Cal out for a walk.C/S Was originally a possible one-shot, but it has been continued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is stupid. It is really late at night and I want to ask Cal out for a walk. There's no way he'd still be awake. I tip-toed up to the door and knocked. "Cal?" I called. He opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. I blushed heavily. "Sophie." He looked rumpled and sleepy and pleasantly surprised to see me. I dug my hands deep into the pocket of my capris. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just wondered if you wanted to go for a walk." He stared at me for a moment, searching my face… "Sure. Just let me put some clothes on."

He shut the door, and after what seemed like 30 seconds, he came out wearing some jeans and a VERY well fitted t-shirt. I stared at him for a moment, and then he took my hand and said, "Shall we go?"

We strolled across the beautiful grounds, lit only by the night sky, hand in hand. "What did you ask me out here for?" The question caught me completely off guard.

"I was hoping you'd teach me more about healing."

"At night?"

"And… I rather enjoy your company…" Cal smiled.

"Okay. Healing is a delicate process that takes intense concentration." He looked around for a droopy looking flower, and settled for a pink rose. "Try healing this rose," He said, kneeling down to hold it.

"Are you sure you want to kill such a nice flower?"

"You won't kill it, Sophie."

"Alright."

I gently took the main part of the flower into my hands. 'Heal, I thought. I concentrated until I could barely hear Cal voice. "Can you feel the life energy?"

"Yes. It's wonderful, so delicate."

"I know. Try to concentrate on increasing that life energy."

To be honest, I genuinely couldn't. I remember the last time Cal and I were talking about life energy. How close he was sitting, how he held my hand in his warm, calloused palm. How he said he'd buy me dinner next time. Cal's joke…

"Sophie!"

"Yeah?" He gestured towards my hand. Where there was a single withering rose, there was now a bush.

"You created a whole bush. You should be proud."

"If I healed a person, would they start spouting extra limbs?"

"Healing is a tricky skill to learn you'll pick it up."

"Says the expert that was offered the fancy job."

"Actually, I need your help."

"You? Help?"

"Yes. Can you teach me how to teleport?"

"I don't know how I did it myself. I kind of just closed my eyes, opened them and I was there."

"I've been trying to teleport for years, and you manage it without thinking?"

"I had Elodie's power as well…"

"So… You haven't done it since?"

"No." I called my power, felt it rushing up from below, closed my eyes, and I was there. I was standing so close to Cal that if I'd gone any further, I'd have teleported inside him. I looked up into his eyes; he looked down into mine and pulled my hair back behind my ear. With his hand resting on my cheek like that, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"How did you do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You just have to build up your power, then go."

"Go?"

"Think about where you want to be." I took a few steps back, giving him some room to teleport. I watched him as he closed his eyes and concentrated. I blinked and he was right in front of me.

"You did it!" I yelled, excitedly.

"Yeah," he said, and then lowered his lips to mine. It was a brief kiss, almost testing the waters – just a little too long to be considered chaste, but not long enough to quite be a full blown kiss. He looked at me. Once again, I had to rescue myself from swooning.

"I thought you couldn't teleport."

"I couldn't."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Sophie."

"I was joking."

"That's what you do-"

"What do you mean?"

"You joke to distance yourself from…other people."

"Cal-"

"I don't want to know." He walked away.

"What was I supposed to say? You kiss me and then what?"

He didn't turn around.

"Cal!" He used his newly found skill to teleport away. What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, guys, I had a little writer's block with this story. I don't know if the characters are still like the ones in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy anyway. Thank you to my reviewers and I appreciate the comments :3**

Chapter 2

The next morning, I thought about knocking on Cal's door. Then I realised that A- he probably wouldn't be there, and B- He might not open the door if he knew it was me.

Cal was already at the table when I went into the dining room, but he immediately made an excuse to leave. "Sit!" I commanded, letting a bit of power lash out at him. He reluctantly slumped back into his seat and I took the chair next to his, but turned it to face him. "Cal, do you have anything you want to say?" I asked.

"No. I DID enough last night!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I KISSED you Sophie, doesn't that mean something?"

"Yes. I really like you, Cal. tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed heavily. "It's the way you were so nonchalant after we kissed."

"That was not nonchalant. I was struggling to find a witty remark!"

"Why did you need one?"

"Because I didn't know what to say."

"What would be so bad about that?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. I couldn't answer his question. With perfect timing, as if she sensed the awkward silence, Jenna walks in. She looks around and notices the both of us there, sitting alone, very close to each other.

"Am I interrupting again?" She asks.

I opened my mouth to reply and say that she was- Cal and I are going to have this conversation whether he likes it or not- but Cal replied before I could. "No. Sophie and I were just going." We were? Where? Back to the gardens?

He held out his hand. I looked at it dumbly for a moment. "Take my hand," he said. I held his hand and he teleported us away to a balcony I didn't even know existed. It over looked the gardens. I skimmed through in an attempt to find the flowers from yesterday, but I couldn't. I could see how much work Cal had put into it.

"…Sophie, I- Sophie?"

"Hmm? Yeah," I replied, dumbly. I think he was talking and I'd missed the whole thing.

"What did I just say?"

"Just now? You said 'what did I just say?'"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"I'm sorry, Cal. I tried, but, I was distracted by the beautiful grounds…"

"Sophie. This is serious. It took a lot of guts for me to say what I just said."

"I'm sorry," I said, having nothing better to say. Cal turned to leave.

"Cal!" I said, feeling that now would be a good time to fess up.

"Sophie-"

"You have said enough, so now I'm going to talk. I like you, Cal. I mean like really really like you. Part of me will always have feelings for Archer-" he tensed, "But I'd love for us to try."

Cal looked at me for a moment. Then he kissed me. Like really kissed me. It was a really good kiss. Even better than the one Archer had given me. It lasted longer too. His kiss wasn't lustful, like Archer's had been, with his hands exploring everywhere, Cal's held more than that. I didn't know what though.

xXx

When the kiss ended, it felt like hours had gone, but at the same time, the kiss couldn't seem to last long enough. I looked at Cal and he looked at me. We were looking into each other's eyes. My eyes drifted down to his lips for a second – just a second- and then he kissed me again. This time, I stopped him, by gently pushing him away with a hand on his chest. "What were you saying earlier?" I asked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I can't really remember. After the kiss everything became a blur."

"Oh." Now that I know how I feel about him, I'm a little disappointed. I think this showed on my face because Cal took my hands into his, looked into my eyes and said, "Whatever I said wasn't as…brave as what you said. The kiss that we shared afterwards- that said a lot more."

"I guess this is one betrothal that will work out after all," I said.

"Yeah." We sort of just looked at each other for a while. It felt like ages, but it might have just been a few seconds. It's like we wanted to kiss, but we couldn't because we'd done that already.

"I better go heal some more plants," he said.

"Can I come? So that I can practice some more. If you don't mind me destroying the whole garden."

"I have faith in you, Sophie, more faith than you have in yourself. I think you underestimate your control over your powers."

"We'll see who's been wrong about my control later."

"Yes. We will."

"Care to place a bet on it, Mr. Callahan?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If I'm right, I get to pick where we have our first date, and if you're right, you get to pick."

"All right." He smiled at me as we shook hands.

xXx

So far, I was winning. I had destroyed 2 out of 2 plants. It doesn't sound like much, but healing is really draining for me. Cal says it's the opposite for him, but I'm feeling really worn out. The strong river around my feet felt like nothing more than a trickle. Cal, on the other hand, was looking more and more energized. He was practically jumping up and down. I had to sit down.

"Cal, can we have a break?" I sat down on the edge of the fountain. Cal sat next to me.

"Are you feeling alright, Sophie?"

"Just a bit worn out."

"You'll get the hang of healing, I promise." He took my hand into his and I felt little electric shocks across my hand. They weren't actual electric shocks, just him making me feel better. They weren't horrible shocks either; they were gentle and the felt nice. We just looked at each other again. Another moment of silence. I think that's why I did what I did next. One moment we were both sitting on the edge of the fountain, the next, we were both in it. Soaked. I think I subconsciously used my powers to teleport us there. Cal sat in the fountain, which is deeper than you'd think, just looked at me and blink. His hair was soaked in this filthy green water and his white t-shirt – make that his very nice white t-shirt was ruined. I was guessing that I also looked awful. Then Cal used his powers to throw water at me and laughed. I laughed because I was about to use my powers to throw water at him. It was a lot of water. The fountain actually overflowed. Then we started splashing each other like normal teenagers. We laughed a lot when we both got out of the pond, soaked to the skin. His hair was plastered to his face and even his skin was tinged green. The laughing trickled away, leaving one of those awkward silences.

"I guess you win, then," he said, referring to our bet.

"I suppose I do." We looked at each other in silence, until Jenna came up to us.

"Your dad wants to see you, Soph." Then she looked at the both of us. "I can't believe it! Again?! I sure know how to pick my moments."

xXx

**A/N:Did you like that chapter? Is it worth writing more? Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Iheartbooks**


	3. Chapter 3

The cinema. That's where I chose to go for our first date. Isn't it classically where couples snuggle up to each other? Especially if the film's scary. I didn't want us to go to a restaurant because I was worried it would be too awkward. I mean, what if we had nothing to say to each other and the only sound that could be heard from our table is chewing? That's always been one of my worst nightmares. It's why I didn't let Felicity set me up on blind dates. That and my magic is worse when I'm nervous.

I chose the cinema; Cal gets to choose the movie. He pays for tickets and I pay for snacks. That was our agreement. At least it was until he refused to let me pay for anything. I pretended to fight with him for a minute, but I was never really mad with Cal. He's such a nice guy, it's impossible with him. That and I have a feeling he's been sending some of his sparks my way.

"You didn't have to choose a chick-flick. I would've been perfectly happy watching any film," I told him.

"Yeah right. You were practically begging me to pick it."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were sending off magic signals."

"I wasn't! I wanted you to pick the scary movie so that you could comfort me when I pretended to be scared."

"Pretended to be? You would've covered your eyes regardless." He smiled.

"Pffft. I happen to enjoy watching horror movies."

"That's because you're living in one."

"Are you sure it isn't a…romance?" I asked, bating my eyelashes and snuggling up to him. He backed away, grimacing in false disgust.

"Definitely. What did your dad want earlier?"

"He wanted me to practice my powers."

"Did you tell him you have been with me?"

"Have we? I thought we were just kissing."

"That too." Cal went a little red.

"What is this film called anyway?"

"The house at the end of the street."

"That doesn't sound like Sex and the City 2."

"No. It doesn't. I switched our tickets. I just wanted to see if you're scared of horror films."

"Well, I'm not."

"Care to place a bet?"

"What do I get?"

"One cinema trip to see Sex and The City 2."

"And if I lose?"

"One romantic meal for two in the most beautiful part of the grounds."

"You're on."

As we shook hands, he changed my outfit so that I was wearing a skirt. It wasn't too short- Cal's not like that. "You rat!" I shrieked at him anyway.

xXx

I lost the bet. What can I say? A romantic dinner with Cal was too much to refuse. That and the fact that the movie was genuinely a little scary. Cal laughed at me all the way through, you know, in that was that he does. All the way through the film I was cuddling up to him, my head on his shoulder, my arm holding his very nice bicep and my other arm occasionally taking popcorn form his lap.

A little part of me feels guilty inside. Not only is the world in grave danger with me being the only one who can save it, but I feel as if I've forgotten about Archer. You remember don't you? That guy I used to hang out with, I might have even fallen in love with him? I still can't believe I almost gave up my v-card in a cellar with him. Imagine if we had done it. Those conversations with my dad about it would've been a lot more awkward.

Now I think I'm in love with Cal. It might seem soon, but, we've been friends for ages. I can't even believe that I never really noticed him before. When I met him, I would never have guessed that we were betrothed. And he knew what I really was. He knew what happened to my grandfather and he still said yes. It's also the way he looks at me. I don't know how to describe it – it just feels nice.

Jenna walked into my room as soon as I got back from the cinema. Having spent the day with Vicky, she was desperate to hear about my date with Cal. I was kidding. She wanted to go on and on about the day she'd spent with Vicky. Honestly, I'm glad she's got a girlfriend and she's finally found happiness. After all, having to spend your entire life at Hex Hall because you don't look old enough for anything else must be tough.

"And then she took me out for a burger where… Soph? Earth to Sophie? Were you listening to any of that? At all?"

I shook my head to take myself out of the trance I'd been in. "Errr… "Errr… Yeah. I think. You went window shopping?"

Jenna looked put out. "That was yesterday. You seem to fading out a lot lately. Are you alright?"

"I'm probably just a bit tired," I said, conveniently yawning to demonstrate.

"I know, but it's more than that. You barely seem able to concentrate on anything for more than five minutes."

"I don't know," I said, yawning again to illustrate my point.

"You would tell me if you're not feeling alright, won't you?" She pushed.

"Jenna, knock it off! I'm fine, alright?!" I yelled at her. I didn't mean to yell at her. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I felt as if I had so much on my plate at the moment, so much to think about and I wasn't in the mood to hear, in great detail, what she does with her girlfriend every day. Jenna left quietly and closed the door behind her. I felt really guilty, but that's nothing new. Not lately anyway. In the past few weeks, I'd forgotten Archer, I'd neglected the situation with the world, I'd lied to my dad about the situation, I'd put off telling Cal what really happened between me and Archer, and on top of it all, I'd alienated my best friend. Things weren't looking too good for me.

I got up off my bed, got a pen and paper and sat at the desk. I made a list.

_Things I need to do. Soon._

_Tell Cal about Archer. _Though this is probably the thing I want to do the least.

_Apologise to Jenna. _And I guess that means listening to her too.

_Be a good daughter. _I don't actually know what that means, but I'll try.

_See what the hell Archer wants. _Cal needs to know too. It's risky and I know he doesn't trust him.

_Sort out that thing with Elodie. _This one I actually don't know how to do. But it's not really at the top of my list right now.

_Save the world. _We'll see about that one.

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it's been a while. I just didn't know how to finish this chapter. The next one should be coming soon though. I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

Telling Cal is the thing I decided to do first. It was at the top of my list and it did need to be done as soon as possible. But then again, so did Jenna. I saw her in the hallway on my way to see Cal.

"Jenna," I started. She stopped and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I was tired and there was a lot on my mind. I was selfish and…"

"Sophie, I understand. It's cool. You must tell me all about how it went with Cal last night."

"Actually, I've got to go see him," I said.

"Oh. Okay. You will tell me when you come back though."

"That's for definite," I told her, smiling. Great. That was one thing of my list. Now Cal. You see, Alexander Callahan, my boyfriend as of whenever, has always hidden his emotions, so it could be hard for me to gauge his reaction. He's not going to be happy. That's for sure. He might dump me on the spot. He might be upset that I never told him. He might already know. He might- I lost my train of thought because there he was, standing right in front of me. Shirtless. I think he'd just gotten out of bed or something because he had that bed-head that really looked hot on him. Honestly, not fair.

He reached up to scratch the back of his head, making all the muscles in his torso ripple. I would've melted on the spot if I hadn't been coming to confess about an ex. "Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I kind of squeaked. He must've thought it was down to my infinite lust for him because he didn't seem fazed. He scooped me up into his arms and gently pressed his lips to mine. He had managed to brush his teeth, thankfully. The kiss deepened and went on for longer than either of us expected. I had to –very, very, very reluctantly- push him away so that we could talk.

"Cal?" I said, still in his arms.

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked. I wanted privacy for this conversation and I think we both need to sit down. But Cal stared at me with a look that made me wish I didn't have to tell him. His eyes looked at me, really stared at me. Then he said, "Why?" There was caution in his voice, but it hid something else. The thing that really made me regret my decision. It was lust. Pure undeniable, lust.

"We need to talk."

He led me to his room and sat me down on his bed – after clearing it of cushions.

"So what was it you wanted?" Honestly? Him to look at me that way he did in the hallway and us to come to his room for the reason we both wanted and… let's keep it PG.

"I wanted to talk to you about Archer."

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What about him? Has he tried to contact you? Are you still in love with him? W…"

"Wait! I was getting to that. No, I'm not in love with him, never was. Yes, he has contacted me, but that's not what we need to talk about."

"Have you been to see him?" Cal wasn't looking at me now. I must say this whole thing is rather out of character.

"Listen, I need to tell you what really happened between us."

"Why?" Now that he'd asked the question, I didn't know the answer. People don't generally tell each other the details of their past relationships, do they?

"I thought you needed to know."

"Sophie, I don't care if you slept with him. Actually I do. But it's not going to bother me. I've done things I'm not proud of, though it wasn't with the enemy…"

"What do you mean you've 'done things'?"

"You must've known that…that I'm not a virgin."

"Honestly, I thought you were the 'wait until marriage' type."

"I couldn't be. I'd have to marry you today if that were true." Then he kissed me deeply and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Cal, Wait." Cal was kissing my neck and as much as I didn't want to stop him – for the second time this morning, might I add.

"Yeah," he sounded exasperated, but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

"I didn't sleep with Archer," I said. Looking at him with all the seriousness I could muster up.

"Okay," he was indifferent, "do you want to talk about it? Because, I have to tell you, there is no blood in my head right now."

Whoa. This wasn't the Cal I knew. Quiet, cute, reserved Cal. This was a different Cal. And I didn't want to sleep with him. I got up off the bed and walked out the room, leaving him to call after me.

xXx

"Sophie!" My dad ran to catch up with me in the garden.

"Dad." He was a little out of breath when he caught up with me, so I stopped walking.

"I…need…your…"

"Dad, stop and breathe. You really ought to work out more." I waited whilst he controlled his breathing.

"Sophie, I found a crystal in the basement, so I started studying it. I later realized that it was making every emotion more intense. And now I need help putting it back."

"Why can't you do it? Back where?"

"I can't say out here. Come with me."

He looked around and then led me to a wall. He said something in French- I think- and drew a square shape on the wall with a claw he'd grown out of his fingernail. (Eww. Demon powers). The area in the square turned into a mirror, except there was something different about my reflection. I looked…darker, more…demonic.

"So I lied about the basement," dad said before taking my arm and pulling me through the mirror.

A/N: Yes, I have written another chapter. It's been a while, so I guess the story's veering off course. Originally, this was just meant to be how she occupied her time alternately with Cal whilst she was at the house. But everyone was going too OOC, so I needed an explanation. I haven't read the series in a while (not since spellbound came out actually) and I've lost the style. Enjoy anyway. I promise to make this light-hearted again, as soon as I'm done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I saw Cal as soon as I stepped out of the portal. He was doing his usual garden duties, bringing flowers back to life. Weird how the portal brought me back here, as I went in through a different wall. I shrugged my shoulders. I can't really question magic. And I really don't like to question my own magic.

"Sophie. Where did you come from?" He thought for a moment, and then answered his own question. "Teleported, right?"

I thought about telling him where I'd actually come from- one of the brighter parts of the underworld (long story- tell you later), but I remembered my dad not long explicitly telling me not to say anything. "Yeah, sure," I replied. I don't know why I'm such a pathetic liar around him.

"You wanna help?" He gestured towards the plants.

"I'd rather not," the task in the underworld had been rather draining, "but I'd love to watch."

"Sophie, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I know I'm attracted to you – by now YOU know that I'm attracted to you – but for some reason, I couldn't control my feelings…"He started

"I know what you mean." I said, simply. I'd just strolled through the underworld carrying an object that made a load of demons more aggressive. It didn't go down well.

"So…will you help me with the flowers?"

"It's not that I don't want to do it with you, I'm…just not feeling up to it." I said. Again with the awful lying abilities.

"Is that what your dad wanted you for?"

"To tire me out? Nah, we were just practising control." He smiled at this awful joke. I laughed after a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that even when my jokes are lame, you still manage to smile."

"I liked it. It was different from the usual you. You no longer have your great wit to hide behind."

"Damn it! The wit was all I had! Now how am I going to keep you interested?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of a way."

He stepped towards me. He moved a stray lock of hair away from my eyes, which kind of gave him an excuse for resting his hand on my cheek (smooth, right? The stuff guys have used on girls for centuries). He was about to kiss me, so I went up on tip-toes. I felt his lips brush mine…and then my dad cleared his throat. Cal and I can not catch a break!

"Sophie, Cal, can we talk?" He asked. I don't know why he asked. It's not like I can refuse him – he's my father. Couldn't hurt to try, though.

"Can we talk in a moment?" I replied, gesturing to Cal and me, implying that we were trying to have a moment.

"No. What kind of dad would I be if I let my daughter have moments with boys?"

"We are betrothed." My dad smiled at this. Cal smiled too. He didn't seem to mind that I had stolen his joke.

"Nice try. See you both in the library." He turned around and walked away, though I could tell that he was smiling.

I turned to Cal, hoping to pick up where we left off, but Cal had moved away whilst I was distracted. I moved closer, in a way that I thought was seductive, though I probably looked like I had a limp or something.

"They'll be time for moments later." Cal said, understanding how I was feeling. Then it occurred to me.

"What if there aren't? I have to save the world soon and…I don't know what's going to happen…"

"Just know that I have faith in you and we'll both get through it."

Then I kissed him. Operation: 'Get Cal Back In The Mood' was a success. I smiled at my powers of deception. Finally returning after taking a minor detour. Cal smiled back, though not for the same reason I did.

xXx

In the library, dad was sitting in a leather chair, with two leather chairs opposite, one for me and one for Cal. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and handed one over to Cal. Putting his whisky down on the table, he lit up a cigar and gave one to Cal.

"You know we always do this when we talk about you, Sophie," Cal said, with a smile.

"How did you know about that?!" I asked. This was the image I had in my head when I found out we were betrothed. I don't remember mentioning it to anyone. Though I might have told Jenna.

"That is a secret we promised to take to our graves," dad said.

"Was this what you wanted us for?"

"No, we do genuinely have to talk. Can I offer you a cigar? Some whiskey, perhaps?" Dad offered.

"No, thanks. I've been trying to cut back."

"What can we do for you?" Cal asked.

"I can see that the two of you have been getting close…" Cal blushed. I'll be honest, I blushed too.

"I couldn't tell you this before because, well, I didn't want to and it makes me uncomfortable, but…"

"You want us to refrain from sex?" Cal asked. My dad and I stared at him in shock. Neither of us knew Cal could be so frank about anything. It took him a long tie of smooth talking to ask me out, for crying out loud!

"Err… Yes." Dad just about managed to reply. I just stared at him.

"Why?" He asked. My mouth fell open.

"I can't risk Sophie getting pregnant. It's often the cause of the… you know… transformation."

"I can assure you that I will not impregnate your daughter." I feel as if I've gone the most unattractive shade of purple. My body is beyond blushing. My dad didn't quite know how to react. I didn't know how to react. How can Cal be so calm about this? How can he talk to my dad like that? I barely know the guy and I can't talk to him like that! I can't talk to anyone like that!

"Thank you…?" My dad said.

"I'm a sensible guy – you know I wouldn't do that sort of thing." Dad looked visibly relieved. I wasn't as relieved. I was still convinced he was subtly worming his way out of telling my dad that he was not going to take my v-card any time soon.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I need more whisky." Dad got up and practically ran out of the room. Cal turned away from me in his chair.

"You do know that that was my father."

"I'm…aware." He was having trouble getting his words out for some reason.

"How could you just SAY that?!" I looked at him. He wasn't saying anything. In fact, I noticed his shoulders shaking. I couldn't believe my eyes. Cal – CAL- was pissing himself laughing.

"You rat bastard!" I magicked a load of water to send his way. More than I expected, but the effect was still the same.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't miss the opportunity."

"So, does that mean we are going to have sex?"

Cal looked at me, deadly serious. "Sophie…I…well…"

"I thought so." I burst out laughing. "I couldn't miss the opportunity."

"Don't we have a romantic meal to be getting to?"

He took my hand and we both disappeared.

xXx

A/N: How as that. I thought I'd skip all the boring bits because this is all about SophieCal (I'm not good at shipping names). Sorry it took ages to update. I had a little writers' block.

Love ya,

Iheartbooks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we appeared, we were in a kitchen I hadn't seen before. I think it was in an apartment, though I wasn't even sure which part of the world we were in. It was a very modern kitchenette; it had marble worktops and stainless steel fittings and a breakfast bar with black leather stools next to it. Not far from that, there was a table set for two with a single rose and a lit candle.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I rented a hotel room for the night," Cal replied.

For the night? As much as I was blown away by how romantic and thoughtful this was, I couldn't help but over-think those three words. "Well, Mr. Callahan, don't you think you're being a little forward?" I joked in my best English accent.

He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started beating a little faster.

"Nah, not really," he said after pretending to think about it for a moment. Any uncertainty I had melted away in an instant. I laughed and pecked him on the lips affectionately. Something about Cal's attitude made me feel safer and more secure than I ever had with Archer. I know it's a cliché, but I have never had any real reason why I doubt his intentions. I mean, I only kissed Archer once and it turned out that he was working for the enemy.

"Sophie?" Cal's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His forehead was creased with concern and that made me smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't get out of my own head for a moment."

"It's alright. I know you have a lot on your plate."

I sighed at the reminder the swiftly changed the subject. "Did you cook?" I asked.

"I was going to, but then I remembered that we could just order room service."

"Good, because I would love a cheeseburger right now."

"If it is a cheeseburger my lady wants, then it is a cheeseburger she shall get," he replied with an English accent that was way better than mine.

"That was awesome," I exclaimed, mainly out of shock, "have you been secretly watching Downton Abbey or something?"

"No, my lady. Far too much Bond, James Bond."

I giggled like a girl (I know- I was surprised and ashamed and too). He looks at me for a moment, then goes to order the food on the phone by the sofa. I sit on one of the stools in the kitchenette which, unexpectedly, swings arould as I get on it, almost causing me to fall off. I yelp in surprise. At least Cal didn't see. He'd have one that lip-twitch thing he does when he's trying not to l... I heard a loud chuckle from behind me. He walked towards me, clutching his stomach.

"Your face was... priceless," he said between laughs. I punched him in the arm, but my fist is met with a hard bicep.

"Damn it!" I yelp, shaking my hand, "have you been working out?"

I do what I hope is raising an eyebrow. Instead of commenting on what was probably my constipated face, Cal ran his hand through his hair and and takes a seat on the stool next to me.

"Sophie, I actually have to tell you something."

"You're taking steroids?"

"No-"

"You do watch Downton Abbey?" My voice was getting squeakier with each word.

"No-"

"You-"

"Stop! This is serious." I stayed quiet and looked down at my hands. "I have taken a job with the council."

I looked at him blankly.

"Now you say nothing?"

I physically couldn't form any words.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't be going back to Hex with you."

I looked at him some more. 'what about us?' I thought.

"I don't know what what you want to do about us. It depends how you feel," he aid, seemingly reading my mind.

"I...I..." my throat had gotten very dry.

"We can still get married, after you graduate or we could...stop."

"Stop?" I squeaked.

"Courting." Even now I had to smile at his phrasing. "I understand that I can't expect you to wait for me and you might want to...see other people." His jaw clenched at the last part.

"I..." I was cut off my the sound of the food arriving. My saviour. Cal got up to retrieve it. I looked down and realized that my palms were sweating. I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to lose Cal. I wanted us to be like other betrothed couples - we'd date other people as teenagers then meet and get married...or not. I don't know. I grew up with human customs and that is called 'cheating on your fiancé'. Especially now that we've met and dated. I guess that's why he gave me this ultimatum. Right now, I only want to be with Cal, but what if there's another guy later.

Don't judge me, guys. I can't say I'm in love with Cal. But, if there was one guy I would definitely feel comfortable marrying, it would be him.

Cal set my burger in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to answer this minute, Sophie."

"What do you want me to say?"

"It's not about what I want. I took the job, now I have no o face the consequences that come with it."

We both ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, as we were both thinking deeply about the future. I finally broke the silence.

"I'm no in love with you, Cal, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to meet some other guy and break your heart and never see you again."

"It would break my heart anyway," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"I do really like you and care about you. If we dated for longer then..."

"Well, I'm not leaving until this whole thing is over."

"So, we can date until then and review the situation later?" A smile came to my face as relief surged through me

We finished eating, then sat on the sofa, talking as though nothing had changed.

"Alex. Did people call you Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I changed it to Cal when I started at Hex."

"What-" I started.

"It's my turn to ask a question. When did you first use your powers?"

"Anything but that question!" I burried my face in my hands.

"It can't be that bad!"

"I'm a demon - It was awful."

"You have to tell me about it."

"I forfeit!" I threw my hands up in mock surrender.

"You can't forfeit!"

"New rules: you can forfeit three times and no asking the same question more than once," I said sternly.

"Fine."

"My question! What was her name - the girl you lost your virginity to?"

"That question's more embarrassing!"

"I only asked for her name, not the whole story. Eugh - details." I shudder in disgust.

"I forfeit - I can't risk you hunting her down and 'disposing of her."

"Puh-lease. You know I'm not the jealous type."

"You seemed a little disappointed when I told you." His face turned serious. I didn't want to meet his penetrating hazel eyes.

"I was just...surprised," I said quietly.

"You can be honest. I know how I would feel if you had actually...with Him."

"Because it's Archer or would it bother you anyway?"

He paused to think. "Both."

"Next question," I said, not wanting this conversation to continue.

"Okay. If I we're to kiss you...could it...end elsewhere?"

"What are you?! The King of Euphemisms?!"

"Sophie."

He was asking me if I would consider losing my virginity to him in the most gentlemanly way possible. After all, I convinced myself I was going to do it with Archer in a filthy cellar. Though, I just couldn't imagine the situation with Cal.

"Not right now, but yeah, in the...distant, near future."

"Are you sure you don't mean the 'near distant future'?" I was confused for a moment before I realised he was joking. "Your question," he said.

"Are we still doing that?"

"Yes," he insisted.

"Okay. Um... When we're married, will I be 'Cal' too, or would I be 'Mrs. Cal'?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cal and I slept together that night - as in just sleep It was so intimate. I think Cal even sends his 'healing sparks' out when he sleeps, so I definitely knew it was him and felt safe and assured all night.

* * *

><p>'<em>That night' (a flashback)<em>

"So, I'll take the sofa and you can have this bed," he said, after yawning. We had been cuddled together watching a movie, in that romantic way couples do. It was kick-ass action all the way through and it warmed my heart to know that Cal knew me that well. He did suggest watching '_The Notebook'_, just to 'create that atmosphere, but we barely made it past the opening scene without laughing.

I looked at him plainly.

"Unless you want the sofa?" he asked.

"Why don't we share the bed? That's what it's there for." I hoped to death I sounded casual. Coming to think of it, why didn't he just get two beds? That would have been way easier -and far less embarrassing- than having me practically beg him to sleep with me.

"I don't know, Soph," He just called me 'Soph'?I didn't hear what he said next,because I had to stop him.

"'Soph'?"

"It just slipped out." He looked away from me, and scratched the back of his neck. Was he blushing?

"Jenna calls me Soph. It's just weird to hear it from you." Internally, I was grinning a little too widely. CAL was calling me by a nickname.

"I will find something else to call you, then."

"What?"

"I'll know when I hear it, S." We both grimaced and shook our heads at that one.

"Anyway, stop changing the subject."

"You brought it up," he replied.

"Yeah, well you…" He had a point, "We can each stick to our own sides of the bed, if that makes you feel better."

"I just think we should wait." I sighed.

"What is it about sharing a bed with me that you don't like?!The other day you were practically forcing me into one in the middle of the day!" Cal couldn't meet my eyes and I immediately felt guilty. I knew that wasn't him- It was the crystal.

"I'm sorry - that was uncalled for."

"No, that's fair." He didn't add to that. He just looked sad and that made me sad. I couldn't even tell him about what happened to him that day. Maybe I can keep a secret, I mean, he didn't even tell me that he was my future husband.

"I have to tell you something."

He didn't reply and I took that to mean 'continue'.

"That day…" I paused. I didn't want to betray my dad like this and Cal might hate me for keeping this from him, then using it to guilt him. Telling him now would only worsen a bad situation. I quickly changed what I was going to say.

"That day...I thought you looked fantastic in that white shirt."

Cal stopped looking at his hands to frown at me. "I wasn't wearing a white shirt."

"Oh, weren't you?I hadn't noticed." I lied, desperately trying to hold back the smile that was forming.

"No, you definitely noticed. So much in fact, that _I_ noticed a little drool on your chin." Cal smiled and put his hand on his chin to look as though he were trying to recall that memory.

"Yet you kissed me anyway? I don't think I was drooling…"

"A little Sophie drool is not going to scare me away."

"That's not true. We both know I look like a sloth when I drool," then I had an idea, "There's only one way to prove this."

"I don't need proof - I was there."

"But your memory is messed up."

"It is not!"

"Anyway, in order to prove this, you're going to have to take off your shirt."

Cal's lips twitched at the edges. I crossed my arms in determination. "I'm serious," I added, "If I drool now, then you win."

"Win what?"

"You get to sleep on the sofa and I won't argue."

"And if you win?" _I got you to take off your shirt, so I could check you out - I already win._

"You sleep in the bed...with me."

"Okay. Let's shake hands on it." I gladly shook his hand,in order use it as an opportunity to remove his shirt.

"Isn't that cheating?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. This way you can't do that slow, teasing shirt removal."

"The what?"

"You heard me." Cal grinned. I made the mistake of taking a moment to appreciate his smile and allow my vision to drift downwards. Merde. Those biceps and forearms with that perfect amount of hair - manly, but not verging on gorilla. Then that six pack; now, this wasn't just any six pack, it was nicely outlined and clearly visible without turning into an eight-pack. Further downwards, you get the 'v' lines, which I am just not looking at today. Nope. I'm not straying past the belly button. I just felt so much shame, that I didn't want to meet his eyes again, so I just looked at his throat and the way his adam's apple bobbed whenever he swallowed.

"Is that drool?" I touched the edge of my mouth, smiled. Nope - I was dry.

"So, I was right." I tried not to make it sound like a question. The success gave me confidence and I was now able to look a little further up and his lips, fully pink and moist. Never take that for granted-a guy with dry lips is just not worth kissing. Cal must have noticed me looking because he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. My eyes darted back down to his throat.

"You know, I did kiss you first too…"

"Mmmhmmm," I cleverly retorted.

Just to, you know, make it fair, I slid closer to him on the sofa and pulled his head towards mine. Naturally he obliged and pulled me onto his lap. His hands stayed firmly on my waist,then slowly slid up my back to just under my bra strap. Mine were in his hair, probably trying to recreate that bed-head he had the other day. I guess this would be our first make-out session. I smiled at the thought, temporarily breaking the kiss, then his lips were on mine once again. His hands moved up to my hair and the back of my neck. To make myself more comfortable, I shifted my legs until, I realised, I was straddling him. To steady myself, my hands moved down to his torso, sliding down his bare back. Cal jumped, well actually, it was more like a shiver, and I put his shirt back on using magic. I definitely didn't do it on purpose, more out of reflex. Hey, I panicked! Cal, feeling his lack of nudity, pulled back enough for me to slide off of his lap. He looked at me, swollen wet lips, messy hair and dilated pupils.

"Wasn't that supposed to happen the other way around?" he asked.

"Well, if you had been wearing a shirt in the first place…"

"You did say you liked me in this." We both laughed. Just like that, things went from serious to jovial, with no remaining tension. Sort of.

"...I'm going to change for bed, " he said, after the laughter died down. He turned to get up, then sat back down. I frowned at him, and then realised he could just change here.

"I didn't actually bring a change of clothes with me." He smiled, sheepishly. I touched his arm and put him in a pair of stripy pyjamas with a button-up top and everything. Then I changed mine to my usual vest top and shorts.

"I won. You're coming to bed."

I took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
